citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Township (Lahore, Pakistan)
The Township of Lahore, Pakistan is a residential district located south of Lahore. It is one of the largest residential sections of Lahore developed by Lahore Development Authority. Township sectors The Township Scheme consists of four main sectors, A, B, C, and D. Sector A comprises sections A1 and A2. The A1 area is managed by the Government Employees Co-operative Housing Society and is fully maintained. This area is only accessible through gates, these gates remain closed most of the time for security reasons. Houses in A1 range from 5,445 sq. feet (20 marlas) to 21,780 sq. feet (80 marlas)[citation needed]. Sector A2 comprises mostly 1,361 sq. feet (5 marla) homes. A1 and A2 are joined by the main road, "Haider Road", that is a very busy road with many businesses. Sector B comprises sections B1 and B2. A small portion of B1 Sector contains bigger houses, while a much larger portion of this sector contains only the smaller 1,361 sq. ft. houses. The outer boundary houses range from 2,722.5 sq. feet (10-marlas) up to 10,890 sq. feet (40 marlas). People living in B2 are often educated and have jobs in government or private sector management, the B1 Sector has one of the biggest markets in Lahore. Most of the time the roads are blocked with minibuses, buses, cars and bicycles. The market is mainly famous for fresh vegetables and fruits that are available at a very low price; people come to the market from very far away just to get their weekly stock of vegetables and fruits. Sector C comprises sections C1 and C2. Section C1 has as combination of both smaller and larger homes. Sector C is famous for marriage halls. Sector C is located adjacent to "College Road" which separates the Township from Johar Town. Sector D comprises sections D1 and D2, currently known as "Green Town"; this area is a separate town but it is still within the Township scheme. Sector D is joined by Sector C on its North-West while Sector A is separated by colleges, schools, and a hospital. Sector D is separated from Quaid-e-Azam Industrial Area by Green Town Road. Sector D has the Largest water tank fulfilling the needs of water for Sector D as well as Sector C.[citation needed] Commercial centers The Township has its own Market which fulfills the needs of its residents. Although other markets nearby are available for shopping including Model Town Link Road and Liberty Market, in Gulberg. Township also has a Printing Market nearby that can provide extensive help and materials for the printing of cloth, paper, or plastic banners and sign boards. Transportation The transportation system in the Township is vast, there are buses and vans that cover almost the entire Township area, Daewoo Bus number 10, 16, and 11 can be used to enter into the Township area and Bus numbers 20 and 40 can be used to reach other areas inside the Township.[citation needed] Commercial Many restaurants, food chains, offices, jewellery markets, and banks are established in this area. All types of food can be found here ranging from fast food to Pakistani food, including Pakistani Chinese cuisine. Schools and colleges There are many schools in the Township, more than 10 well known schools surround the areas, among which the most famous are Government High School Township, Pakistan Public School (PPS),Lahore Grammar School (LGS), The Punjab School, The Crest School (CSS), The City School, Custom Public School, The Green School, The School of South Asia, Imtiaz Girls High School, Sarkar Islamia High School, Gazali Digree College and School, Division Public School (DPS), City District Government Junior Model School (Haji Abdullah), The Quaid Foundation High School,Al hamd school. 05:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) as well as several other smaller schools. Marriage and wedding halls There are many Marriage halls inside, and on the outskirts of, the Township. Among these are "Marhaba Marriage Hall" (C1 Township), "Al-Noor banquet hall", "Maharaja Palace". Among the most famous are "Al-Jannat Marriage hall", "Al-Quresh Banquet Hall", "Johar Banquet", and "Qasr-e-Jamal Banquet Hall" CTRL + Q to Enable/Disable FBPhotoZoom CTRL + Q to Enable/Disable FBPhotoZoom Category:Lahore District Category:Lahore